Hot for Teacher
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Anna Arendelle was failing Miss Winters' science class and would do anything to pass and when she said anything she meant ANYTHING.. Elsanna, smut, non incest, one-shot.. (TeacherElsa/StudentAnna)


"Miss Arendelle!"

Anna turned her head from the window so fast it audibly cracked and was met by voluptuous breasts right in front of her face.

"Eeepp!" Was all Anna could muster as she never realised that her teacher, Miss Elsa Winters, was bent in front of her table. Anna kept her eyes focused on Elsa's overspilling chest until she heard a cough which made her look up at her teacher. Elsa's blonde bangs were swept to one side and her gorgeous, icy blue orbs bore holes into the confused redhead.

"Anna, please can you just focus. We have half an hour before we can go home, just hang on in a bit longer." Elsa sighed before walking back towards the whiteboard.

Anna kept an eye on Miss Winters' butt as she walked back. She was hypnotised by the way Elsa's hips swayed and how hot her ass looked in that tight skirt. You see even though Anna was only eighteen and Miss Winters was twenty five, Anna could tell that there was chemistry (no pun intended) with her science teacher.

"Ok Anna, can you please tell me the periodic signs for nitrogen and oxygen please." Elsa asked.

Anna racked her brains trying to think of the answer, damn it if she just used her time to study rather than ogle over her beautiful and enchanting science teacher than she would know this.

"Erm... no." Anna sighed defeated.

"Correct.. nitrogen is N and oxygen is O." Elsa smiled nodding her head and began to write the answer on the whiteboard behind her.

Anna blushed and decided to push her luck, as although she sucked at science she always had some cheesy science jokes and pick up lines to impress people she liked, especially if they were cute, leggy blondes.

"Hey Miss!" Anna shouted out as Elsa was explaining the different kind of groups that the periodic table was made up of "You wanna hear a chemistry joke.. never mind all the best ones ARGON!"

Most of the class erupted with laughter, minus some who didn't get it and Miss Winters, who looked like she just wanted the day to be over and done with.

"Miss Arendelle, please stay behind after class." Elsa sighed.

"What! It was a joke!" Anna shouted as she was only trying to make Elsa smile.

"If you want to laugh and joke, the door is right there.." Elsa growled pointing towards the door "Here is a learning environment and with your grades you certainly haven't earned the right to joke in my class!"

"Jeez, sorry." Anna sulked to herself and slumped down into her seat.

Holy shit! Although Anna hated making Miss Winters angry, she had to admit that she was hella more cuter when she was and this made her much more turned on. Talking about turned on, Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat as that little confrontation had made her super aroused.

As time went on there was now five minutes left of the class and Anna alternated her time between doodling random stuff in her notepad, thinking about whether to play her new Mortal Kombat game or play Assassin's Creed when she finally got home and wondering how Miss Winters could get away with wearing the outfit she had on. She was wearing a short, tight black skirt which was not too long but unfortunately not too short either and she was wearing a plain white blouse which had a few buttons undone which gave Anna a perfect view, especially before when she got to see a whole lotta Elsa.

"Ok guys, settle down.. don't forget to leave your homework on the desk before you go please." Elsa sang out as she looked at her watch and it was home time.

"Oh shit!" Anna growled knowing she left hers on her desk at home.

"Thank you, Belle." Elsa smiled at the brown haired girl who quickly put her homework on the desk and left quietly.

"Fucking nerd!" Anna growled angrily as there was a rumor that Belle had her eye on Elsa also and as Belle was a science geek anyway, Anna knew that Elsa would chose Belle over her.

"Ariel, don't think I can't see you pretending not to see me, homework now!" Elsa ordered.

Anna looked over at Ariel who opened her bag and began routing around for her homework. Anna knew it was now or never to make her escape as she knew that she had to stay behind but she couldn't chance Elsa being doubly angry at her. Quickly, Anna grabbed her belongings and bolted for the door trying to blend in with the other students, who were leaving.

"I see you, Anna Arendelle!" Elsa snapped as a flash of copper flew past her.

Anna froze, knowing she had been caught and stomped back to her seat, throwing her stuff onto the ground in a temper. Elsa saw this and shook her head. Once all the other students left, Elsa walked up to the door and closed it before turning her attention towards the sulking redhead.

"Right, Anna.. what am I going to do with you?" Elsa said more to herself then Anna as she walked over to the redhead.

_You could spank me if you wish.._

"Excuse me?" Elsa shouted making Anna jump.

"I.. erm did I?" Anna stuttered unsure if she said it out loud.

"Yes Anna, I'm not a mind reader and what you have just said is highly inappropriate." Elsa said blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, Miss Winters. I don't know why I act up in your lessons and I'm really sorry." Anna said her head permanently on the floor.

"Anna, you are failing and I don't want to fail you as I know that you can do this and if you start listening and paying attention instead of having you head in the clouds or making silly jokes then you wouldn't be failing." Elsa said sitting down opposite Anna.

"Don't fail me please Miss, I'll do anything!" Anna begged her eyes locked onto Elsa's chest once again.

"But you leave me no choice Anna!" Elsa sighed and stood up leaving Anna open mouthed.

Elsa began to rub all the work off the whiteboard while contemplating what to do about Anna, although she couldn't admit it ever but the cheeky redhead made her smile when ever she entered the room and even though she hated to admit it the joke Anna shouted out, even though it is the oldest one in the book, made her laugh. Elsa liked Anna as she always kept things real and wasn't a kiss ass like some students. Suddenly Elsa's mind thought back to when Belle had stayed behind a few weeks ago and tried to kiss her. Belle had tried to impress Elsa with some science stuff that she had learnt and before she knew what was happening, Belle had launched at her but Elsa had to quickly move out the way before letting the girl down gently. Elsa jumped as she was broken from her thoughts when she felt hands snake under her shirt and trace her abs. Shivering, she felt a breath ghost her ear and she shut her eyes.

"Like I said, Miss Winters.. I'll do _anything_!" Anna moaned as she moved her hands up painfully slow and cupped both breasts, squeezing appreciatively.

Elsa couldn't say anything as her mind had gone blank and her throat had gone dry. Taking this as a sign to carry on, Anna spun Elsa around and their eyes met. Wanting to keep the upper hand, Anna pushed Elsa onto her desk and moved in closer, parting her teachers legs wide.

"You know the reason why I'm failing is because I'm just too focused on you." Anna moaned into Elsa's ear as her hand trailed slowly up Elsa's bare thighs.

Elsa's breath hitched the higher Anna's fingers wondered until Anna reached her main goal.

"I have dreamt and fantasized about this very moment for so long." Anna rasped as she quickly let her thumb sweep over Elsa's clit not putting too much pressure on it.

"This is _ahh _wrong, Anna." Elsa moaned but as she did she hooked her ankles around Anna's waist pushing her in closer.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Anna moaned as she licked the outer shell of the older woman's ear.

"Oh god.. anything.. do anything to me!" Elsa moaned as Anna began undoing the buttons on her shirt, not that there was many left to undo.

Anna opened up the shirt fully and drank in the sight of Elsa's well toned, beautifully pale soft skin and ran her hands all around it inspecting and caressing ever curve she came into contact with. She looked up at the blonde who had her eyes closed and was biting the bottom of her lip, she looked so innocent. Anna inspected the bra Elsa was wearing and smiled as it was silky light blue and had a white trim around the top of it and snowflakes in the middle of each cup. Anna moved her hand up and gently put it around Elsa's throat squeezing it gently, as she did she moved her other hand and began hitching up Elsa's skirt as she made a beeline to a nice bit of flesh on Elsa's neck that she wanted to claim.

Elsa gasped as she felt Anna's lips attach to the pulse point on her neck and she threw her head back to give Anna more room to work with. As she did she could feel Anna begin to stroke her through her already soaking panties. Elsa didn't really know what to do as she knew this was completely wrong but there had been too many times that the young blonde has been home alone, masturbating to this very fantasy and she didn't want to stop it. Suddenly she felt a finger sneak under her panties and explore her dripping outer folds.

"Ahh fuck!" Elsa hissed as she felt the digit enter her "Bite me harder, please."

Anna nodded and bit the young blonde harder which made Elsa jerk her hips as she did that Anna's finger went in deeper and was met by a guttural growl from her teacher. Anna moved her other hand away from Elsa's neck and began massaging over Elsa's breast which made Elsa arch forward. Using her thumb, Anna began tracing circles over Elsa's clit as she added another finger, pumping them in and out slowly, as she loved the squelching sound that it was making.

"Anna, don't stop.. please." Elsa all but begged as she lay back onto her desk and opened her legs wider.

Anna seized the chance and stroked down the length of Elsa's body with her free hand and stopped just where Elsa's skirt started. Taking her fingers out, much to the dismay of the older woman, Anna began to unzip the skirt and slowly take it off, purposely teasing Elsa, as she raked her nails down her legs along with the garment. Anna could see the trail of Elsa's goodness she left on her leg and after throwing the skirt on the floor she used her tongue and trailed it upwards, tasting Elsa. Elsa mewed at the feeling and nearly lost it as Anna continued trailing her tongue up to her hip bone and trailing it to the middle just above her pubic bone.

"I want to try something that I have been fantasizing about doing to you.. if you don't like it I will stop." Anna breathed looking at Elsa for conformation to go ahead.

Elsa nodded, lust in her eyes and lay back down, ready for whatever Anna had in store.

Anna took a deep breath trying to keep her composure and pulled up Elsa's seat and sat down so she was level with Elsa's glistening prize. She moved closer and could smell how amazing Elsa's scent was and wanted to fuck her there and then but she had too many plans for this moment and was not going to ruin it on a quick and lazy fuck, especially if this was going to be her one and only time to fuck her crush.

Dipping her fingers in once again she spread them slightly, loosing Elsa up and was welcomed by a fresh wave of juice coating her fingers. Taking them out slowly she traced her fingers down until she got to the little hole that she really wanted to fuck. Using one finger she circled around the hole coating it with Elsa's cum. She slowly and carefully began to push her finger inside.

"Whoa!" Elsa shrieked making Anna stop quickly.

"I'm sorry.. I'll stop if you want. I've just always had a thing about this." Anna admitted guilty, blushing madly.

"It's.. fine." Elsa laughed laying back down "I just wasn't expecting it.. I've never done it but have always wanted to so just be gentle, Ok."

"I will I promise." Anna grinned trying to contain her excitement, she always imagined Elsa was wild in her fantasy's but this was unbelievable.

Using two fingers again Anna pushed them into Elsa's pussy and began fucking her deep yet fast as cum began to pour out. Elsa gasped as she had never been this horny or wet ever. Taking both fingers out, Anna greedily put them into her mouth, feasting upon them as if it was her last ever meal. She used her other hand, coating them and moved them down, once again focusing on Elsa's amazing ass. Using her finger she began slowly pushing it in little by little as she let Elsa get used to the intruding digit. As Elsa began to get used to it Anna slammed in the two fingers that she had finished devouring Elsa's sweetness off it and began fucking her hard and fast. Elsa moaned out and began playing with her own breast, pulling down the flimsy material and pulling on her taut bud.

"Holy shit, Anna!" Elsa cried out "Fuck me harder!"

Anna's eyes opened as she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She began to ease her finger more inside Elsa's ass, which made Elsa growl out.

"Anna, use your tongue as you fill both my holes." Elsa screamed as she threw one of her hands into her own hair and moved her other hand, the one that was playing with her chest, over her mouth, biting hard on her knuckles to suppress her screams, that were trying to force their way out.

Anna leaned forward in the chair and took out the finger that was inside Elsa's ass but before Elsa could complain Anna swapped so she put her little finger inside while still fucking Elsa hard and fast. Elsa threw her head back when Anna cheekily swiped her tongue over Elsa's clit and noticed Elsa's thighs quiver madly when she did. Knowing Elsa was close, as her breathing began to get erratic and both holes were clenching madly, Anna dived in and began to attack Elsa's bundle of nerves with her tongue.

"Anna! Fuck Anna! Don't you fucking dare stop!" Elsa screamed.

Oh well, so much for being quiet.

Anna began licking faster as she could feel Elsa's hand entwined in her hair, clawing at her scalp. Knowing it was only a matter of time till Elsa exploded she began to curl her fingers up hitting the blonde's G-spot and after a few strokes Elsa screamed out as a torrent of clear fluid shot out of her and covered Anna. Anna kept pumping her fingers slowly to let Elsa ride out her orgasm as Elsa's body was still jerking like crazy and she was mumbling Anna's name repeatedly. Feeling Elsa's body go limp, Anna pulled her fingers out and went to put them in her mouth until she saw Elsa sit up and quickly snatch her fingers putting them into her own mouth. Elsa feasted on her own juices as Anna just sat there amazed at how dirty Elsa could be. Releasing Anna's fingers from her mouth with a pop, Elsa dived at the younger girl capturing her lips as the both could taste Elsa.

"Mmm wow that was.. amazing." Elsa smiled breaking the kiss when oxygen became a problem.

"Ha! You're not wrong." Anna smiled and stood up but noticed that she was drenched in Elsa's cum.

"Oh! Erm sorry about that!" Elsa blushed seeing what she had done.

"Hey! It's all good!" Anna laughed and quickly kissing the blonde who blushed even more.

"So.. Anna, I know this was wrong but I was just wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Elsa said looking at the floor.

"I.. I would be honored.. and about before Miss I am truly sorry and I will improve from now on.. I promise." Anna smiled and walked up to Elsa grabbing her hands.

"Good girl.. anyway.." Elsa grabbed a pen and a bit of paper off her desk and wrote something down quickly "Here is my number, text me your address and I will pick you up at 7."

Anna nodded and put it in her pocket, she walked over and grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door. Smiling she turned back and looked at the stunning blonde as she was getting dressed again.

"Hey Miss.." Anna smiled as Elsa looked at her "Are you full of Beryllium, Gold and Titanium?.. because you are BE-AU-TI full.

**A/N- So I hope you all like this one-shot, thought I might do something different. A MASSIVE shout out to my inspiration and who I've wrote this for RedFrozenQueen much love coming your way and if you haven't checked out her work yet please do as she is awesomely talented.. anywhom till next time peeps :D**


End file.
